The BlackJack Serial Killer
by Blackfluffy
Summary: This is just a story about Sue Thomas. It's not meant to be in perfect English, it's just meant to be fun to read and write. Check it out! Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Shock

Chapter One - Shock!

The morning dawned bright and clear in Washington D.C; Sue Thomas looked out the window at the snow falling onto the city. For the millionth time in her life she thanked God that she had the use of her eyes. Eyes that saw the beauty of nature, eyes that helped her every day of her life, eyes that saw her friends, eyes that she used to hear with, and eyes to see Jack.

Levi patted her on the leg and alerted her to the fact that Lucy was standing at the door.

"Day dreaming again?" she asked with a side grin

Sue faked innocence

"What would I have to day dream about?"

Lucy didn't embellish, she just sighed

"You are impossible"

"I know" grinned Sue

"Well, hurry up, it's already eight thirty"

"Really?" a quick look at her beside clock confirmed what Lucy had said.

"Lucy? Would you do me a favor and get out so I can get ready for work" Sue told her friend and proceeded to fly round her bedroom getting dressed for work.

"I see you've left your hair down" Lucy smirked when they finally slammed the front door behind them, and began to make their way to work.

"Are you implying something?" Sue asked innocently "What about you and B--"

"Let's just get to work" Lucy cut in before Sue could continue.

"If you say so" Sue winked

"Morning guys" Lucy said, surprised to see for once that Jack, Bobby, Myles and D were all at the office before them

"Did I miss something?" she asked "Is it someone's birthday? Why are you all so early and on time?"

D looked solemn "It's a particularly horrible case"

"What?" Sue wanted to know

"Since Saturday night, three women have been kidnapped and found dead hours later. The clues that the kidnappings are related are they are all very famous women, and a Black Jack card was found by the victim."

"Who were the women?"

"Ellen DeGeneres, Jessica Andrews and Rachel Smith"

"I know Ellen, but didn't you say the others were famous?" Sue asked

"Yes, Jessica Andrews was a young country singer and Rachel Smith was Miss USA in 2007"

"Oh!"

"How did they get kidnapped?"

"Why don't we just go ahead and do a proper briefing, instead of you asking all sorts of questions?"

"Good idea, Jack" D said "It's all yours"

Jack went over the whiteboard and started drawing up a diagram, while Sue and Lucy went over to their desks, and got out their notebooks.

"Right. Early yesterday morning, Ellen, Jessica and Rachel left Kelly Brooks' party and made their way back to the hotel where they were all staying.

The limo never arrived. The driver seemed to be fine when we checked him out, until he was found unconscious, trussed up behind a tree in a public park, fifty miles away.

Ellen, Jessica and Rachel don't live in Washington, so for a while we thought that they'd just gone home early and forgotten to tell someone. Then Ellen was found in a lake. Rachel was found a mile away from the driver, but dead, and Jessica hasn't been found yet.

Jessica's safety if she isn't dead is the most important thing in the case at the moment; we have put out a number and are awaiting contact from the killer. Serial killers usually like to make contact, because they don't see the point in not being able to boast about their ingenuity."

"When the women were found... they weren't--?"

"They were all fine except for a small mark on their arm where they had been injected with morphine. The only strange thing was they'd been decked out in all sorts of beads and jewelry, and a Hindu mark was on their forehead"

"Intriguing!"

"I know, let's get to work and start going through the letters that have come in since the press announced the murders"

Three hours later, they were still working on the letters, while Jack was putting the word out to everyone he knew on the street.

All the women in the office were strangely silent. Something about the case hit a nerve, it could just have easily have been one of them, they were pretty well known. The TV series about them and their famous cases meant that the killer could have picked on them.

"Coffee, Sue?" Jack asked kindly

Suddenly, something inside Sue snapped; all the years of waiting for Jack to say something and suddenly the new case with its horrible crimes took its toll.

"I'm perfectly able to get my own coffee, Jack Hudson" she said frostily, trying to hold back the tears

"Whoa, what did I say?"

Sue saw the hurt in his eyes and didn't want to elaborate, but Bobby asked

"Yes Sheila, what did you mean? You've never snapped at Jack before"

"I suppose I just meant because women are being killed that we're not all in need of a protector to keep an eye on us."

"Go Sue!" Bobby smiled "Who would have thought she could be such a spitfire"

"Leave it Bobby" Jack warned "I'd appreciate a bit less joking around, why don't you get back to work"

"On one condition Sparky"

"What?"

"I want to take you to lunch so we can have a talk"

"We'll probably be eating lunch here"

"Okay, I'll come home with you; you're not getting off that easily"

"If you must" Jack gave an exaggerated sigh

Lucy whispered something to Bobby

"I read that!" Jack and Sue both said at the same time - "You did?"

Bobby and Lucy laughed out loud, earning a few dirty looks from Jack and Sue.

"Let's just get back to work" pleaded Jack

"I'm going for a walk" Sue announced "I'm tired of this; maybe I'll see something in the clues if I clear my head and come back later"

"What do you mean, see something in the clues?" Bobby asked "What clues?"

"These letters, the ones that I mentioned to you about Jack, but you just said keep reading them. The ones that are signed BlackJack. You know, the one with the riddles telling us who he's going to strike next"

Jack groaned, he'd been aware of Sue when she was talking to him, but wasn't really listening. His mind was on other things. He remembered his answer. How could he have thought she'd bother him with something unimportant?

"Tell you what, Thomas, if you give me the clues, I'll see if I can see anything in them" Myles suggested

"Me too" Tara said

Jack didn't want to say anything incase he offended Sue, but Sue thought that Jack was unhappy because she'd found the clues first.

"Do what you want with them" Sue smiled, although inside she felt like she was being torn apart "I'm just going out for a breath of fresh air"

She left, leaving them all staring after her.

"I told you Jack, you act or you lose. It looks like you're gonna lose her"

"Bobby, please. You know you can't lose what you don't have!"

Bobby didn't answer, just got to work with the Riddle.

**It's almost like Shoe. It drops what a lot of lower class people drop. **

**When you get there, you can always fiddle around a bit, or maybe even change something. I won't go after you for damages. **

**Like an engine, a famous engine, but one you'd be ashamed to know. Like a Parish it is built and cherished by a Minister.**

**The person I've described is the person I'm going for next.**

**BlackJack**

"Jack, this isn't good!" Myles said when he'd read the riddle over twice. They had all had a copy on their desks and were all struggling to see its meaning.

"No it's not good at all!" Tara said "I'm going after Sue" She grabbed Levi's collar and pulled him up telling him "We're going after Sue"

Jack stood up, knocking his chair over

"What's going on?"

Lucy and Bobby also had similar reactions.

**"It's almost like a shoe**" Myles started "**It drops what a lot of lower class people drop**. _The H_.

**When you get there you can always fiddle around a bit or change something**. _Soe, Sie, Sue._

**I won't go after you for damages.** _You_ _sue someone and go after them for damages_.

Sue is the first word.

**Like** **an engine, a famous engine, but one you'd be ashamed to know.** _Obviously it is a famous childlike engine__**. **_**It is built and cherished by a minister.** _Or a Reverend. Thomas the Tank Engine is written by Rev. J. Awdry. The two words together are: _Sue Thomas."

The whole team shot into action. Bobby told Lucy later on that he'd heard Jack say "If he touches one hair on her head, I will hurt him in every way I can possibly think of!"

Just then, Myles looked up from Tara's computer. A message was in. It said

**"I'VE GOT SUE - AND LEVI"**

Jack smashed his fist on the table knocking his coffee and a lot of papers to the floor. Bobby stopped what he was doing and as pale as a sheet.

Lucy began to feel tears well up in her eyes.

At that moment, the subject of their horror came into the room.

"My Gosh! What's happened??"

She looked at where Myles had put the email message on the big screen. Sue paled, before realizing she was in safe hands.

"But I'm here!" she said

Lucy and Jack almost fell over each other in their haste to get to Sue and make sure she was alright. Then she said something that made them all look up.

"Where are Tara and Levi?"

Myles flashed another email onto the screen. It was a picture of Tara and Levi. The woman was holding tightly to the dog, sobbing into his hair.

Then, sarcastic but rather level-headed Myles did something that surprised them all. He did exactly what Jack had done a few minutes ago, except he let out an ear splitting roar.

"We are going to find her, and if she's dead, I'm going to personally tear that 'BlackJack' to pieces!"

The telephone rang. Jack picked it up.

"They've found another body"

TBC

**Okay lads and ladies – could you pleeeeease preview and let me know what you think. I'll give you a reward… every review you put in, I'll treat myself to another square of chocolate :D Does that sound fair to you?**

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I'm working on Chapter Two**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2 Say What?

Chapter 2 - Who

Chapter 2 - Who?

America. Washington. Washington D.C. Federal Bureau Investigation

Departments. Special Taskforce 1 Office.

"They found another body"

Jack's statement sent a shiver round the room. Myles ignored the screaming inside his head and turned to see if he could catch Jack's eye. What he saw in his face made the rage begin all over again. Jack was relieved?? Relieved while his, Myles's, precious Tara was out in the hands of a killer? Maybe even dead! He swallowed, and looked around uncertainly.

"Who?"

"I've no idea, we've got to get out there and see"

"Why don't they just tell us over the phone?" shouted Myles. Then he remembered that they were all in this together.

"Sorry, but I'm worried. Even though there is a possibility that Jessica could be the body they found, how do we know it's not Tara?"

Sue carefully avoided everybody's eyes. "It's my fault!" she moaned inwardly, if Tara hadn't followed me with Levi, then none of this would have happened!"

"Sue, did you see anything while you were out that looked at all suspicious, any cars driving off too quickly or anything like that?" Myles asked, desperately searching for a clue.

"Umm..." Sue thought for a minute

"Well? Did you??" screamed Myles

Only Sue, who couldn't hear how loud Myles had shouted, remained unfazed by this outburst. Jack and Bobby exchanged knowing glances, and Lucy's brown eyes flooded with sympathy.

"I'm sorry Myles, I didn't see anything"

Myles kicked his desk in frustration and let out a few colorful words, while Jack raised his eyebrows at Bobby. Lucy looked from one to the other to Myles with a knowing look.

"WHAT?" Sue signed to Lucy

"Tell you later" she said, and then added "Well?"

"Well what?" snapped Myles, his usual debonair look gone, replaced by a vunerable, hurt and surprisingly boyish face.

"Well, don't you think that it would be a good idea to get your jackets and get out there to see the site where the body was found?" Lucy prompted.

"OH? Oh! Oh, yes!" Jack grabbed his blue F.B.I jacket and headed for the door, with the rest of the team hot on his heels. Lucy borrowed Tara's jacket, knowing she wouldn't mind and followed.

When they arrived, they were quickly herded into a closed off area, past all the press and photographers, to the place where a body lay in a body bag.

"Chris Collins" a suave young C.I.A agent informed them, holding up his card

"Jack Hudson" Jack said "Has the body been identified?"

"Yup!" (Jack did not like the way Chris was looking at Sue) "A press man came and identified her as Jessica Andrews"

Sue could feel Myles relax beside her and filed it away for future reference. What was Myles' relationship with Tara anyway? She wondered quietly to herself.

"Miss...?" Chris was addressing Sue

"Thomas" Sue said sharply, not liking the look in his eye either, "Can we get down to business please?"

"You're called Thomas? What sort of parents did you have?" Chris Collins murmured.

But of course, Sue, who was facing another way, didn't see a word he said, only Jack did and he tightened his grip on Sue's arm.

Once they had collected all the evidence they needed, with their arms around and supporting each-other. Sue was surprised to see Myles look very young and upset.

When they were back in the office frantically going to over the clues, Sue came up beside Myles who had finished going through a pile of things and was sitting dejectedly with his head in his hands.

"Hard eh?" she asked him

He nodded, his shoulders slumping.

"Do you love her?" she asked bluntly, holding her breath waiting for a Mylesish outburst.

"Yes I do! Now she's gone and I never told her how much she meant to me. How am I ever going to live on without her smiling face in the office if she's dead?" he all but sobbed

"The pain will pass in time" Sue said absently "But all is not over yet, we'll find her! I can't promise you we will, but I can promise you that this whole team will try their very best."

"You have no idea what this pain is" Myles muttered

"You think so? Haven't I watched the man I love go into all sorts of danger for three years now. He's been hunted by The Sniper, shot, and on top of it all, I'm not even sure that he'll ever return my love" Sue said quietly but sadly "If you think that I don't know what pain is, you're seriously wrong"

"I knew you loved Jack" Myles said simply

Neither of them was aware that Jack was only five meters behind them, just out of sight behind a bookcase, looking for files. He heard every word.

Myles and Sue continued to talk, each venting their feelings about the person who didn't know they loved them, while a pair of listening ears, lost to everything else but Sue's voice and his own beating heart, listened.

Suddenly, his mobile rang. It was Howie

"'Lo Jackie boy" he said, while Sue and Myles jumped as high as the ceiling

"What do you want?" Jack growled, annoyed at being discovered

"Tara 'made contact' wi' me" he said "She said tell the team that I'll be found by them looking up Chernobyl and a Conservative actor'"

"What?" Jack was trying to avoid Sue's penetrating gaze

"That's all she said then she rang off"

"But that's in total code!!"

"I know, but that's all. As a matter of fact, I'm downstairs, I'm coming up"

"Okay" Jack groaned as he snapped his cell phone shut.

"Tara's made contact" he announced to the rest of the team, trying to keep from blushing under Sue's reproving eye

"That's great!" Myles enthused, while the only thought that went through Sue's head apart from relief was "How long was he there? How much did he hear?"

"Yeah, Tara made contact" Howie announced rom the door in his funny nasally voice "But there is one problem!"

……

**Well here's Chapter Two, shamefully late, but you know, I'm busy with schoolwork (even though I am homeschooled and all ) and teaching gymnastics etc, so cut me some slack eh?? **

**Hope ya'll like it, and you can review, please??**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

...

**Hehe, an update within just a couple of days, how good is that? This chapter is a rather humorous chapter, written when I'm totally devoid of sleep, so yeah, try and laugh! This is probably the appropriate time to note that I absolutely LOVE Howie, his accent and everything )**

--

"Yeah, Tara made contact" Howie announced from the door in his funny nasally voice

"But there is one problem"

"Don't tell me" D's voice dripped with sarcasm "You can't tell us how she made contact unless you get a badge?"

"Well, there is that... "Howie said tentatively while the rest of the team groaned "But I meant a big problem, ya know what I mean?"

"Spit it out Howie" Bobby said, his usually cheerful face completely set in a frown, rather frightening the poor little man who faced up to him.

"Well, you see it's like this. A guy down there wants to kill me!" the team groaned again "Well, it's true!" the fence protested

"I dunno why, but there was this big black man about to shoot me, after I was following the signal from the mobile phone that Tara rang from" he said seriously "I think he must have realised that she made contact with me"

The team looked at one-another, suddenly sobered; if the BlackJack knew that Tara had contacted them, then she was in a horrible situation, and was probably going to end up killed.

"But then.." Howie paused for effect "I realised that I'd just bumped into a bouncer, an old friend of mine, hehehe" he giggled nervously "Well, an old colleague, I ended up swindling him a bit, ya know, a little bit here, there and all, I didn't want to hurt his feelings and all, but I think he must be upset because he tried to kill me"

There was absolute silence in the room. They hadn't expected this new development; Bobby and Sue were having a little problem trying to hide their grins. It was so like Howie to get into this mess!

Finally stifling his laughter, and hooding his twinkling eyes Bobby spoke up "We don't see why this is a big problem" he said calmly

"Well, there is the small matter of a bit of police protection ya know? Do you know if you can assign me a bodyguard while Jamie's still around?"

"No!" the team chorused

"Oh right. Fine. Whatever. Just leave me to die." Howie said pathetically.

"Please don't tell me that you managed by hook or crook to swindle Jamie Fleet" D suddenly said, surprising them all, especially Howie

"Well, now, who would have thought? Well, let me see… yes, he did happen to be called Jamie Fleet when I knew him" he said trying to hide his dismay "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, I do, he trained me before he left the force" D said "He's one of the most feared men in the district, but you didn't know that did you?"

"Well, I, er, did, but I, …er, thought he wouldn't notice me. NO-ONE notices me!"

"Can we get back to what Tara said?"

"Well, Tara said two significant things. Chernobyl and Conservative Actor; whatever that means!" A/N I changed it, I'm sorry, but I had to, to suit my purposes for my story!"

"Just out of curiousity" Myles said frostily "How did Tara contact you?"

Howie blushed

"Well, you know I gave her my number a few times, and taught it to her off by heart, so I reckon she remembered it"

"You're a fast worker" Bobby said maliciously "Here we all are thinking you had a thing for Sue"

"Well, I do" Howie said, then backtracked amazingly quickly when he saw Jack's face "I like Sue as a handler, I mean, not any other way" he laughed nervously again "Of course not!"

"Can we get down to finding out what Tara would have meant?" Sue said sharply

"Yes, let's bring Stanley in and get him to listen to what Tara said, to see if he can decode what she said?"

"If you insist" grumped Myles

So, in came little Stanley, untidy and ruffled as always. Howie repeated all that Tara had said to him on the phone, the exact words and Stanley thought for a minute

"How could Tara ever like him with Myles to compete against?" Sue wondered, then she remembered how harsh Myles could be at times, and supposed that Stanley was a lot meeker and milder.

Myles was typing, Sue was flicking through some files, Lucy was speaking on the phone, Jack stared at Sue, Bobby was clicking on his P.C. and D was about to call a meeting, when Stanley jumped out of his chair, red in the face and excited.

"I've got it! I know who the serial killer is!"


End file.
